


The Fallen

by s_alvation



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Create-A-Game, Create-a-Clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_alvation/pseuds/s_alvation
Summary: This is the writing archive for my Create-A-Clan game on Chickensmoothie.com.
Kudos: 1





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**Author's Note:**

> All the artwork for these characters cannot be reused or copied, all the art is used solely for CAG (create a game).

_*List will be updated as new characters arrive_

**leader:**

─one|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659030182297610/one.png) white with heterochromia (left:amber right: blue)  
 **deputy:**  
─darkheart|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659051082383400/Darkheart.png) black with green eyes  
 **medicine cats:**  
─smokefur|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659074251849759/Smokefur.png) gray with two patches of white fur on jaw and chest, with amber eyes  
 **warriors:**  
─dappleheart|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659253172338744/Dappleheart.png) tortoiseshell with green eyes  
─goldenotter|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659165729488956/Goldenotter.png) siamese she-cat with blue eyes  
─snowstep|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659187883802664/Snowstep.png) tabby with green eyes  
─kestrelfall|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/693659228166160454/Kestrelfall.png) calico tabby with amber eyes  
─mudclaw|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/700388776102461440/700414878388715560/salvationbday.png) chocolate siamese with blue eyes  
─badgermask|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/705946200141987850/wftf2.png) black with moderate white with yellow eyes  
─boulderstrike|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/705940244515782816/wftf.png) shorthair grey mackerel tabby with amber eyes  
─wavepelt|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/597636153092472832/714570356198866954/twisted_ivy.png) oriental lynx point shorthair with blue eyes  
─dustnose|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/597636153092472832/707730535119716483/cocoa.png) brown with moderate white  
─riversight|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/738910479598092389/dilute_lynx_point_shorthair_with_blue_eyes.png) dilute lynx point shorthair with blue eyes  
─leopardsong|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738797449468182588/741448927949226064/spaceman.png) a mediumhair lilac rosette tabby with curled ears and green eyes  
─littlefish|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/746531499326701658/grey_tabby_longhair_.png) grey ticked tabby longhair persian with green eyes  
─wildflame|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/681257851859239042/731357042249433158/aries.png) broad chocolate longhair with a docked tail, medium spotting and ram horns  
─ebonybark|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/693644869863997460/754634590399758397/sh_a.png) shorthaired solid black with green eyes  
─hawkstep|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/687011948776128584/796538290673156126/hawkstep.png) shorthaired mackerel tabby with golden eyes  
─sandrunner|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/527705451572494347/757288374967992320/salvationrandom.png) shorthaired caramel classic tabby w medium white  
─asheyes|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/681257851859239042/757712170032169161/salvations_custom.png) a smoke egyptian mau with green blind eyes, scars around the eyes  
─koitail|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738797449468182588/748061372830449715/pressed_flowers.png) a mediumhaired calico with yellow eyes  
─warblercry|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/687011948776128584/796538293541535794/warblercry_growth.png) black with amber eyes  
─barkfur|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738797449468182588/776630216146681886/randomiser_3.png) brown with yellow eyes  
─cocoawisp|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/527705451572494347/787545553210834964/12catvent2020.png) solid fawn oriental with medium white, plum eyes, and a mug of hot cocoa  
─marblefrost|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/681257851859239042/787129094117916712/snow3.png) sphinx with yellow eyes  
─stormfang|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/736355560940896357/792173010714361886/008.png) scarred shorthair laperm black-based silver bengal with pale yellow eyes and littol fangs -- one eye is missing  
─dogpounce|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/687011948776128584/797866917868208138/panetone.png) shorthair chimera, cream spotted tabby with green eyes  
apprentices:  
─name|▲  
queens:  
─name|▲  
 **kits:**  
─hailkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/759888779213013012/emberone_kit1.png) solid black shorthair with dominant white, yellow eyes  
─fogkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/759888765912088586/emberone_kit2.png) solid black shorthair with dominant white, blue eyes  
─owlkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/766516433227481098/shorthair_classic_torbie.png) shorthaired black tortoiseshell classic tabby  
─copperkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/766820261576048640/shorthaired_red_classic_tabby.png) shorthaired red classic tabby  
─maplekit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/766844160832569363/shorthair_mackerel_torbie.png) shorthaired black tortoiseshell mackerel tabby  
─sunkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/766846592065470534/shorthair_red_classic_tabby.png) shorthaired red classic tabby  
─spiderkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/776201490381013032/afab_shorthaired_black.png) shorthaired black cat  
─beetlekit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/776203751425966100/afab_shorthaired_black2.png) shorthaired black cat  
─hornetkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/776206030824538152/afab_shorthaired_black32.png) shorthaired black cat  
─slatekit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/762860861689036800/13_boulderstrike_w_line.png) mediumhaired polydactyl blue mackerel tabby  
─basaltkit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/762867378148999208/23_boulderstrike_w_worm.png) shorthaired polydactyl blue mackerel tabby  
─shalekit|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/738906213777145916/762873281355055144/33_boulderstrike.png) shorthaired polydactyl blue classic tabby  
─fangkit|[▲](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/681257851859239042/791544397984170004/chinese_water_deer.png) shorthaired solid taupe with a white muzzle and yellow eyes  
 **elders:**  
─hickorypatch|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/624799628583370754/738916362696523876/brown_and_white_tabby_longhair_with_amber_eyes.png) brown (black-based) and white mackerel tabby longhair with amber eyes  
─reedhop|[▲](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/699017866359341121/765985454121025587/swiftheart_highgarden.png) brown tabby


	2. 001

Onestar thrashed in Adderskip’s grasp as the tom dragged him out of his den. The entirety of the clan was awake watching with wide eyes as their leader was thrown out in front of them. Blood streaked into Onestar’s eye from the cut Adderskip had given him as he stood to his feet facing the cream colored tom. “What is the meaning of this?” Onestar growled. 

“You’re unfit to rule this clan, Onestar.” Adderskip replied, his yellow eyes narrowing. 

“Is this because of the deal with the rouges?” Onestar snarled. “It was just a small section of territory, we have plenty of room.” 

“You let them win!” He shouted. “We could have fought them, and kept all the land. Instead you gave it all away like a coward.” 

Anger boiled inside Onestar, how dare his clanmates treat him like this. “I am your leader Adderskip, I make the decisions.” 

“Not anymore.” 

From the circle of his clan several cats emerged including his deputy Ripplelake. Onestar unsheathed his claws, flexing them into the soft earth below. He was prepared to fight off the uprisers, he was prepared to defend his spot at leadership with every life he had left. “So what are you planning to do Adderskip? Rip all nine lives away from me, and claim leadership? You and I both know Starclan won’t let you.” 

Adderskip laughed. “I won’t be claiming leadership. She will.” He motioned his tail towards Ripplelake, who was standing next to him. 

Betrayal flooded into Onestar’s mind, he had trusted Ripplelake with his life, that's why he had made her deputy in the first place. “Ripplelake…” He muttered. 

Ripplelake looked up at him apologetically. “I’m sorry Onestar, Adderskip is right.” 

The anger returned. “Traitors! All of you! Do what you will with me, but I swear on my nine lives that you all will regret ever doing this.” 

Adderskip’s companions lunged, Onestar managed to fend off a few but they outnumbered him. A paw slammed down on his head causing the white tom to fall to the floor, his face pressed close to the ground as Adderskip approached the bleeding and defeated Onestar. 

“I speak for the clan when I say this. Onestar, you are stripped of your leader name, you will be now known as One. You will not be allowed to return to this clan ever again, and if we see you we will kill you.” He hissed. 

The weight lifted from his head, One shakily stepped to his feet. Looking around at his clan, they weren’t doing anything except watching. Hate grew within him, they were foolish, following Adderskip would surely lead to the clan's demise. But this wasn’t One’s problem anymore. He started to head towards the camp entrance, he paused turning around. “I stand by my word… you will all regret this.” 

He slipped into the darkness of the forest, breaking into a sprint, his muscles ached and his wounds stung with every leap he took, but he didn’t care. The only thing on his mind was making the clan pay for revoking his status as leader, he didn’t care if it would destroy the clan, they didn’t need him anymore. .

One was nearing the border of the clan and the start of the rogue's territory. He crossed the invisible line without hesitation, it wasn’t long before the stink of the rogues hit his nose. 

They had set up a small camp in a clearing, he padded in with confidence ignoring the looks from the other cats. A thin grey tom jumped from his spot perched in a tree and landed in front of the former clan leader. This was Soot, he was the leader of the rogues. 

“What are you doing here Onestar?” He asked. 

“It's not Onestar.” One snapped. “It's One now.” 

Soot’s eyes widened. “What happened? Did your mouse brain clan decide to kick you out?” 

One ignored him. “I have a proposition for you.”

“You do?” Soot tilted his head in curiosity. 

One sat back on his haunches. “How would you like to expand your territory even further?”  
Soot laughed. “Ah One, you know I can’t refuse a little expansion.” 

“Attack them, if you win, all the territory will be yours.” 

Soot began to circle One. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

One stood up. “Because they exiled me, and stripped me of my name. I want them to pay for what they did, and regret every single second of it.” 

Soot looked amused. “Well One… I’ll gladly take you up on that offer.” 

Before he knew it, he was standing a few steps away from his clan’s camp watching as the rouges flooded it. Yowls and shrieks of his former clan mates echoed through the forest as the tom turned around and began to pad away, feeling satisfied. 

One jolted awake, the sounds of his former clanmates still ringing in his ears. 

It had been at least two moons since One asked the rogues to attack his clan. He had grown scrawny, catching food when he could. He was miles away from where he was raised and had never seen this part of the forest before. One was certain he would die nine times out there, either from starvation or an animal. 

The dreams didn't help, almost every night he would dream of his clan being slaughtered. It was his fault, he could’ve easily left and that was that. Guilt pooled in his stomach as he recalled the events once more, the cries and wails of terror and pain rang in his mind. 

_onestar..._

The tom stopped in his tracks, his different colored eyes looking around for who said his old name. He glanced away and when he looked back there was a cat in front of him. The figure was transparent, they were calm, too calm for One’s liking. “Who are you?” 

The cat ignored him. “You have been lost for many moons, Onestar. I am here to guide you home.” 

One narrowed his eyes. “I have no home, and my name is One.” 

“You do have a home.” They stepped towards One placing their muzzle on his head. 

Cold erupted through One’s body, freezing him in place, then came the pain spreading like hot fire through every one of his limbs. The forest started spinning, and changing. 

The rancid scent of death and blood filled his nostrils and the sound of screams rang in his ears. images flashed in his mind of cats he had never seen before. A grey she-cat being chased, a tabby tom standing over two bodies, and a black tom fighting another cat. He tried desperately to remember them but the surroundings kept changing. Soon it became too much for him to bear, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping that it would all end. 

When silence fell, he was scared to open his eyes. There were still noises echoing in his ears and the smells lingered. Hesitantly the tom opened his eyes. The forest was gone and so was the flashing images of the cats. He let out a breath noticing he had been holding it the whole time. All that surrounded him was darkness. 

He was dead.

That was the first thought that flashed in his mind. He had to be, the cat who had visited him in the forest was a spirit and they had come to take him. He wasn’t in Starclan, but that didn’t surprise him, after all he had done they wouldn’t let a cat like him walk among them. 

“You aren’t dead if that’s what you’re wondering.” A voice laughed. 

The cat from before came into One’s view. “What did you do to me.” 

“I showed you your purpose.” 

“My purpose!” One exclaimed. “All I saw was cats suffering.” 

“Those cats are just like you. Shunned, repulsed by their clan and left to die.” They creeped closer to One, he stepped back in fear that they would show him the images again. “You must lead them.” 

One’s eyes widened. “Me?”

“Well there’s no one else here.” They sighed. “Besides, you have experience leading cats. What difference does this make?”

“Difference? These cats were shunned for a reason, they have done unspeakable things.” He spat.

“And you haven’t?” A grin spread across their lips. “If I remember correctly you sent a rogue group to kill your entire clan, just because they exiled you.” 

He looked away. 

“You know, most clans don’t let cats like them just leave. They are lucky to have a second chance. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess.”

“They are looking for a home One. You can give them that, lead them. Make a new clan, filled with those that got those second chances.” They walked past One, their tail brushing his muzzle, their fur was cold to the touch. “Lead them to glory.”

“And if I don't?” 

“Well then I guess you’ll be wandering the forest for the rest of your nine lives.” 

Doubt of being able to lead a group of cats who were cast out for their crimes clouded One’s mind. “I’ll do it.” 


	3. 002

_ Don’t move.  _ The phrase repeating over and over in Darkheart’s head as he lay low against the branch of a tree. He glanced below him at a small she-cat, named Songfeather, was clinging on the branch below. He could tell she was scared for her life as the patrol below them started circling the tree. They only stayed for a short while before continuing on their way. 

Darkheart waited for a few seconds until he was certain the coast was clear before descending down the tree. His companion followed closely behind. 

“Are they gone?” She whispered, as if she didn’t want the patrol to hear them. 

Darkheart nodded his head. “I think so.” 

She let out a breath, like all the tension had been released from her body. “Where are we going now?” 

“I was thinking we could head west towards-” Darkheart stopped talking, his ears perked up and his fur bristled. 

“Darkheart, are you okay?” 

“Get behind me.” Darkheart ordered, and she listened. 

From the surrounding undergrowth a cat leaped paws extended tackling Darkheart to the ground. The attacker was not the only one as two more emerged and began to attack Songfeather. 

Darkheart kicked the cat who attacked him off of him using his back legs and set off towards the other two. 

A figure slammed into his side and he flew back, the air in his lungs had been knocked out. The cat who had rammed him placed a paw on his throat, his claws digging into his skin. 

“You thought you could get away that easily didn’t you Darkheart?” He scoffed. 

Darkheart thrashed under his grip trying to escape, to get to Songfeather and to help her. The two that went after her had her pinned to the ground, she had given up fighting a long time ago, she was too weak. 

“Don’t try to run, you and your traitor friend aren’t getting away from this.” He pressed down harder on Darkheart’s throat. “This is what cats like you deserve.”

Songfeather noticed the cat above her bare their teeth, her eyes widened in fear. “Darkheart help-”

Before she could finish her cry for help her attacker clamped their jaws tightly around her throat. Darkheart watched as the life drained from her eyes. 

He felt himself growing hot with anger, and using his newfound strength from watching Songfeather die he kicked the tom off him retaliating with a swift swipe at the muzzle. The tom stood back in shock as blood began to seep from his fresh wound. Darkheart’s vision went dark as soon as he lunged at the tom.

When he regained consciousness he was standing still, breathing heavily. He blinked his eyes slowly and glanced around. The entire patrol of three was dead, blood dripped onto the forest floor from his muzzle and he looked down at his black paws matted with blood. Fear coursed through his body as he realized what he had done. 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. Darkheart turned around, his eyes widened in shock when he saw Songfeather standing in front of him. “Songfeather?” He gasped. 

The glowing form of Songfeather just blinked at him, umoving. Then she took off, Darkheart sprinted after Songfeather not caring about where he was going. They ran for what seemed like days through the forest over streams, the clan Darkheart had come from was far away by now. 

Then in a flash Songfeather was gone, her form evaporated from sight. Darkheart stopped and started to breath heavily trying to catch his breath. Tall pine trees loomed above him and he didn’t know where he was. 

His ears perked up when he heard a twig snap, he unsheathed his claws ready to defend himself from what was nearby. Then a cat jumped from the nearby undergrowth and ran straight into Darkheart’s side. He stumbled a bit from the sudden impact. 

“I’m sorry!” It was a grey she-cat who had run into him. “Are you okay?”

“It's fine.” Darkheart huffed, the she-cat smelled different. Which was a good thing, as he didn’t want anyone following him from his old clan. But she had a distinct scent of other cats on her as well, and she didn’t look like a loner or rogue. “My name is Darkheart. Who are you?”

“Emberfoot.” 

She was a clan cat. The thought of another clan being around here caught Darkheart’s attention. “Are there clan’s around here?” 

Emberfoot looked away like the subject of clans was rough for her. “I'm not sure.”

“You’re a clan cat aren’t you?” He asked. 

She nodded her head. “Yes, but… I’m not a part of my clan anymore.” 

Darkheart’s whiskers twitched in amusement, another exiled cat. What were the chances? When she ran into him he noticed that she was a little determined or startled even. “You seemed to have been in a hurry.”

“I uh, was following something.” She said shifting her paws, clearly nervous from the questions Darkheart was asking. 

Darkheart narrowed his eyes. She was following something, and she was exiled too. He had been following Songfeather, maybe she had the same occurrence. She brushed past him, thinking that the conversation was over and that she could get away. “A spirit.” 

She paused in her steps, ears perked up. “What?”

“Were you following a spirit?” 

“How did you-” 

“I saw one too.” He interrupted. “My friend…” 

“It was my mother… do you think we were supposed to be led here?” 

“Don’t know. I don’t really understand what is happening.” 

“Perhaps they led here for a reason? What happened to your friend?” 

Darkheart looked away from her. “She was killed. When we were trying to leave our clan.” 

“You were leaving too, did they exile you?” 

“No.” Darkheart stated. “I chose to leave.” 

Emberfoot opened her jaws to speak, but froze, she heard something rustling in the undergrowth. 

Darkheart got back into a defensive stance. “Who’s out there!” He called. 

A white tom slowly walked out of the bushes. His different colored eyes widened when he saw them both. “It's you.” He mumbled. 

Emberfoot stepped towards him. “Who are you?”

“I am One.” 

His name was different, he was probably a rouge. “What are you doing here?” Darkheart asked, still ready to attack if the tom did anything. 

“I live here.” He paused. “I’ve been waiting. For you, and others.” 

“What?” Emberfoot asked. 

“I have been waiting for you all to show up.” 

Darkheart stifled a laugh, he was crazy. “Really? You’ve been waiting for us? I don’t even know who you are.” 

One looked at Darkheart, his eyes were calm. “I know who you are, Darkheart.”

“You were probably listening to us talk.” Darkheart said, a little offset about One saying his name. “You don’t know anything-” 

“Your friend Songfeather was murdered by your clanmates, you killed them and now you’re here.” 

Darkheart stood there in disbelief, Emberfoot looked at him with shock in her face.

“How do you know all this?” She asked. 

“Like I said. I’ve been waiting.” 


End file.
